


Hold Me Down

by glowgloss



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowgloss/pseuds/glowgloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack masturbating shamelessly on top of some fortunate soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn before, see you all in hell :'^)

It was hot in the room, too hot in your clothes. Why didn’t you take them off before starting? You swallowed thickly, pushing the thought away and grounded yourself with the feeling of a heavy weight pressing into your hips, your fingers almost unconsciously gripping and kneading the skin on the thighs of your lover and it brought you back into the moment. A deep chuckle snapped your attention back up and brought another wave of heat to your cheeks.

“If you wanna watch you keep your eyes on the prize, got it?” Blue and green eyes watched you until you nodded dumbly and watched the muted light of the sunset shown over the man above you while he stripped his remaining clothes off. Earlier you’d made a fairly bold request, asking to watch a masturbation session. You’ve been a fuckbuddy (see: sugarbaby) to Handsome Jack for the past few months. It started off with quick, filthy fucks in the office during lunch and upgraded to actual ‘dates’ if you could call them anything of the sort. Expensive dinners and drinking fine liquors didn’t come without strings. Gifts were always mutually beneficial in some way from lingerie, too-short dresses, tall heels, and sex toys you felt confident were diamond encrusted or coated with precious metals. Only the best, right? At least the money was yours and yours alone. And it was _a lot_ of money. Months of barely managing not to meet an early death like most (coming close more times than you’d like but hey that’s just technicalities) and you were here, on some planet far from Helios at a beachside resort and a _very_ naked Handsome Jack on your lap, his weight sinking you into the mattress.

Your grip on his thighs increased, nails biting into the skin and it earned you a warning growl in response but Jack was too distracted to care too much, wrapping a hand around his cock with a pleased sigh. You watch him stroke slowly, twisting his hand at the tip and back down the shaft, his body leaning back a little to rock his hips into the grip. You took advantage of sliding your hands up his inner thigh so close--

“No touching.” He snapped and returned to the task at hand once your wandering hands retreated. You pouted a little, earning a breathy laugh. “Points for being eager, but we had a deal. This is me time now. And you’re getting off on it, aren’t you? Sick little fuck. Bet you peek in windows or some shit.” His pace picked up as he went on, only pausing to press a thumb into the slit and smearing precum and groan in a low but shaky tone. In the short moments his eyes closed you noticed how his hair had fallen out of its style and hung loosely over his face. Arousal burned hot in you and you rolled your hips experimentally, letting out a soft breath at the pressure. Jack made a small noise but didn’t bother to snap at you so you did it again. It wasn’t enough but Jack was too lost in chasing his release and you took advantage of the small freedoms. Instead of his cock you put your hands on his hips and squeezed.

“Just for that I’m going to ruin your fucking clothes.” He ground out and you took it as a signal he was close. With a final growl he leaned close enough for his finish to land on your face and shirt before slumping forward tiredly, raking a hand haphazardly through his hair and turned his attention back to you. You licked away what landed on your lips and held his gaze. He snorted and slid off of your lap to wander to the bathroom. “You have maybe three seconds to get in the shower with me or you’re sure as hell not getting off for the rest of this trip. I’ll cut off your hands if you even think about touching yourself.” He called toward you and you launched off of the bed, fumbling to take off your clothes. The shirt was definitely ruined and you almost fell to get out of your remaining clothes as the shower turned on.


End file.
